My Beautiful Carly and My Sammy
by cupcake425
Summary: A poem in Sam's POV. My first work on FanFiction! CAM It is now a story! Still Cam.
1. Prolouge

This is Sam's POV:

_I look at the beautiful brunette before me,_

_ She stands there, her name is Carly,_

_ I feel such a deep, true love,_

_ When I see and think about my beautiful Carly,_

_ She smiles, and I feel a wave, a wave of love_

_ That comes to me, every time she smiles,_

_ Her eyes sparkle, and I get lost in them,_

_ I gaze at her, and feel so wonderful,_

_ My heart is full, _

_ With love for my beautiful Carly._

Did you like it? I know it really didn't have a lot of rhyming, but it's my first entry on FanFiction. Please review. Please._  
_


	2. Broken Heart

Author's note: This was supposed to be only a poem, but I chose to make it a story in Sam's POV:

I head toward Bushwell Plaza, where my Carly lives. The true reason I always go there is because I love Carly. From the bottom to the top of my heart. Call me gay, I don't care. But I do care about my beautiful Carly. She brings me joy,peace, and most of all, true love. I enter the building eagerly, eager to see my beautiful Carly. And even thought she brought me joy, I still had a sadness deep down. Freddie loved Carly, but she used to tell him she just wanted to be mere friends. But recently, she seemed to fall for him. She loved him now, and she would never love me. It bringa tears to my eyes, which I quickly blink away. At least I will be with her.

I enter Carly's building, and see something I never wanted to see. Carly, _my _Carly, was kissing Freddie. On the lips. I start to tremble, then shake violently. I loved Carly, and now I knew she would never return my feeling for her. She was officialy in love with Freddie, and not me. I start to sob in the lobby. Lewbert, such a hateful man, sees me a screams at me, causing me to cry only harder. I run out as fast as possible, down the sidewalk, across the street, and into a restaurant. Maybe some food will calm me down. I realize I am in Applebee's, Carly's favorite place. I sometimes would come here with her. I see a plate with a delicuos looking salad, Carly's favorite. I become more sad, and this time, nothing can cure my broken heart. I run out, and across the street, without notice of the speeding truck being drove by a drunk driver.

**Yeah, that was short. Next time I might try Carly's POV! Read and review!**


	3. Sammy Leaves

This is in Carly's POV:

I gaze at my new boyfriend, deep down, I truly feel guilty. I didn't really love him after all, I realized that I loved somebody else....Sam. My Sammy.I may love her, and I may be gay, but there's nothing wrong with that. I hear a loud honk, but I ignore it. Them I hear somebody scream. I once again, ignore the sound. I turn the news on just as Freddie exits. "A girl has been struck by a car just near Bushwell Plaza, here on Bushwell Boulevard." A reporter says. I gasp, slightly. "Victim is identified as..."The news channel gives a buzz, and fades out then back in. "It looks like a technical problem." The reporter says. "Victim has been identified as Samantha Puckett, of age fourteen. She is being rushed to the emergency room at this very moment.'' The reporter continues. I scream as I turn the TV off. Spencer runs in. "What?!?!" He gasps. "S-S-Sam!" I stutter tearfully. I try to leave, but Spencer sets me down. "I gotta go!" I yell as I fight loose and run out the door. I run outside to see an ambulance speeding away. "Sammy!" I cry. I run after it. "Wait!" I scream. A doctor comes oto the door "Sorry, little Miss, can't come in." He leaves the window after closing it. I continue to run after the ambulance with my Sammy in it.

At the ER:

"Carly Shay?" A receptionist calls, I run up there. "I got to see Sam Puckett!" I demand. She calls a nurse to lead me there. When I enter Sam's room, I almost scream. Her eyes are closed, her head is bandaged, her left leg and right arm are in casts. Her nech is in a brace. She is uncouncious, and she is plae as the sheet surrounding her. "We have already had a code blue on her." The doctor says gravely. "If it happens again, we may let her go." He continues, Just then, the machine beeps and doctors rush in. "We should let her go." One female says. "No!" I scream. "No, no no NO!!!!! DON;T LET HER DIE!" I sob. They start to revive her, until the machine goes steady again. I sigh in releif. "Little girl, if it happens one more time, we will let her go." Its the only kind thing to do." The lead doctor says. "You can't! She's my Sammy and I love her! Don't let her die! If you do, I'll hate you! And that drunk guy that hit her!" I holler. The female doctor rubs my back and tells me to calm down. "I can't! I just can't!" I yell. I start crying harder into the lady's shirt. Just then, Spencer runs in. "Carly!?!" He asks. I run to him, and cry into his shirt. "Sammy's dying!" I bitterly sob. "She's dying and leaving me!" I shriek. He hugs me nd rocks me back and forth. "Wanna go to the hospital cafe?" He gently asks. "No, I wanna stay with Sammy. Bring me something." I say as I calm down. The doctors leave, all but the lady. "You only have five minutes to stay." She kindly says before leaving. Spencer returns, and I eat, them start to leave. The machine beeps. "Doctors!" i cream at the top of my lungs, They never came, and my Sammy left me.


	4. Carly Dies

I lie in bed, sobbing. My Sammy has died. I hate the doctors, I hate the drunk driver, I hate the world. I now hate myself for not saving her. I don't deserve to live. I don't. I truly don't. I could never forgive myself, or the doctors, or the driver. I pick up a small craft knife, and draw it across myself repeatedly. I, Carly Shay, can live no more. Not without my Sammy. I scribble a note before continuing the cutting

Normal POV:

Carly was found in her room. She had killed herself out of depression. In her pocket an envelope was found. Inside was a not that went like this: "I did this for my Sammy. If she can't live, neither can I. I loved her, and now I know she loved me."

**I know I should have made a longer ending, but I am new to writing and I couldn't think of anything else.**


End file.
